When it is necessary to retrofit security alarm systems into finished housing it poses a significant problem to install and wire sensing switches located in a door jamb to a central alarm system, generally located in the basement. The wiring must extend from the door jamb switch and pass though a route inside finished walls to reach the central alarm system in the basement. Wiring visible on exterior wall surfaces is neither acceptable cosmetically nor for security reasons that require the wiring to be hidden from view. Thus, it has been necessary to remove or damage and refinish sidewall surfaces in order to drill holes through interior wall studs when installing such systems in the prior art.
It is accordingly an objective of this invention to resolve the aforesaid problems by simplifying installation of security switches and accompanying wiring in a manner that avoids damage to sidewalls or their removal in the security system installation process.